


Wanted

by Limpet666



Series: While There is Life [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, appearance change, contains images, space dads on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limpet666/pseuds/Limpet666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were going to have to make an effort to disguise their identities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> (First published on Tumblr 23 April 2016)
> 
> (Contains illustrations at the end)
> 
> (4 months AO66)

“Well that's…unfortunate,” Qui-Gon murmured, pulling the hood further down over his face.

They were looking down at a series of collectable bounties flashing up from the small screen. Amongst them, cycling through every few minutes, were their own faces.

**Enemies of the Empire. Assumed armed and hostile. Bounty valid dead or alive.**

“We knew this could be a possibility,” Obi-Wan breathed out an unhappy sigh, drawing closer to the man at his side and taking his hand for support. “At least the younglings were spared.”

There was no sign of any of the children's faces in the listed bounties.

“For now.”

They quickly stepped away lest they draw unwanted attention, and slowly but purposefully made their way back towards the ship.

“I guess we're long overdue for a haircut and a shave, then,” Obi-Wan grumbled, and Qui-Gon had to laugh at how absolutely miserable his new lover sounded by the prospect.

\- - -

After informing the younglings of what they were about to do (lest any of them became alarmed), the two men made their way towards the 'freshers. Standing outside, Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon down to kiss the man he recognised one last time, both knowing they were bidding farewell to their former identities. At least for now.

Without a word, they stepped into separate rooms, scissors and razor at the ready.

\- - -

When they emerged they both were hesitant to face each other immediately, uncertain of what they were about to see. But it was a stalemate that had to be broken, and after a few tense seconds, they both turned.

And Qui-Gon immediately burst out laughing at his former-Padawan's freshly shaved face. The tall man seemed to shrink in relief, obviously not concerned with what he saw.

“You look 20 years younger, Obi-Wan,” he chuckled, “I almost feel like I should be preparing you for your Trials again.”

Indeed, Obi-Wan did look much as he had as a Padawan Learner; clean shaven, with short unruly hair. There was more grey in the copper now, and more lines on his face that he deserved, but Qui-Gon was still hit with an unmistakable wave of nostalgia as he looked upon him.

Obi-Wan was, and remained, rendered speechless as Qui-Gon's appearance.

He had never even seen his former Master clean-shaven, let alone without his thick mane of hair settled in its usual drape about his shoulders. But now it was gone.

Qui-Gon's hair was cut similar to how Obi-Wan's had been; parted at the side, groomed neatly away from his face, and not a bit of it longer than the base of his skull.

Short as it was, the amount of silver peppered throughout the chestnut strands was unmistakable, and the white streaks from his temples were all the more prominent.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon's smile faded to worry, and Obi-Wan was embarrassed to find his own expression had slipped to one of abstract horror.

He fought his immediate, child-like reaction to demand Qui-Gon **put it back** , and instead stepped forward to wrap his arms around the tall man's waist. He put his face against his chest and let out a long sigh, feeling Qui-Gon's arms wrap around him tightly.

“Sorry...” Obi-Wan mumbled against the soft fabric, “I've just...I've never… I've never seen you like this.” Qui-Gon, for all that he had aged in the decades Obi-Wan had known him, had always maintained an _image_. One that was fully ensconced in Obi-Wan's mind. The man before him now looked nothing like that image, “It's going to take some getting used to.”

“I guess that's a good thing,” he heard Qui-Gon rumble, voice laced with sadness. The further they looked from their bounty pictures, the better, he supposed.

After a long moment of accepting the comfort of his lover's arms, Obi-Wan lifted his head to look up at Qui-Gon with a tight smile. Qui-Gon returned the gesture before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead.

Unable to help it, Obi-Wan screwed up his face comically, “Ugh, **that's** going to take some getting used to as well.”

Obi-Wan was rather fond of their shared, scratchy kisses, and he couldn't remember the last time he had kissed anyone without his own beard.

He imagined it was going to be hard to adjust to not having that extra warmth, or the slight cushioning. Then he worried about them loosing the comfortable ease at which they approached each other. What if they bumped heads because they were were used to having an extra layer?

 _'Beards are not like whiskers, Obi-Wan,'_ he thought to himself. At least… he didn't _think_ they were.

Qui-Gon could obviously see the mental cartwheels Obi-Wan was doing, and gentle caught his face with his large hands, thumbs stroking over his ex-padawan's smooth cheeks.

“Well, I'm quite happy to practice, if you are,” Qui-Gon murmured, smiling with amusement as Obi-Wan was broken from his reverie. After a few moments of digesting _that_ information, a smile lit Obi-Wan' face, and he was finally able to see the bright side to the situation.

 

 


End file.
